1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved puzzle disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional puzzle disc (see FIG. 1) includes a body portion 1 in which are fitted a cover 12 and a circular member 13 having a passage 131. Between the body portion 1 and cover 12 there is a track 14 in communication with the passage 131 of the circular member 13. A plurality of movable elements 15 are fitted into the track 14. The sequence of the movable elements 15 can be changed by the circular member 13 and the track 14. However, the degree of difficulty in playing such a puzzle disc cannot be adjusted to fit for players with different intelligence.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a puzzle disc which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.